Scott's bad day
by JoJo1
Summary: Scott's afraid of something. So afraid he's going to ask for some advice...from a stubborn Canadian.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine and that's a damn pity. Someone stole my characters, I'm telling you.  
**Archive:** Dolphin Haven.  
**Feedback:** Sure, bring it on. Praise, flames or otherwise. I can take it.  
**Author's notes:** A small slice of life thing that got inspired by my sister...but don't tell her that. 

* * *

Scott Summers was angry. No, wait. That didn't cut it. Not one bit. He was angry, raging, scared, losing his sanity and more. He was mostly furious of himself though but that didn't improve his mood at all. Quite the contrary. He was the leader of the X-men for crying out loud and shouldn't a leader be able to say no when needed? "Fearless leader" he thought bitterly, "Hah. That's a joke if there ever was one." 

"Why did I let Charles talk me into this? It's not like I'm the only one qualified in doing this. Hell, just about every adult here would be able to do this so why did it have to be me? I'm so DEAD DEAD DEAD."

He was almost praying to every God he had ever heard of that Magneto would choose this very moment to break out of prison so he could get out of this predicament. He wasn't ordinarily a religious man but at this very moment he would seriously consider converting to the religion that offered a way out of this. Unfortunately he couldn't think of a faith that could help him.

He was pacing up and down one of the corridors while trying to find a loophole somewhere, looking exactly as nervous and jittery as he was feeling. "I hope no one sees me in this state" he thought sadly "or my authority may be questioned. Especially not Logan".

He stopped dead in his tracks. Logan. "He's been through this already. Maybe he could give me some hints". The more he thought about it the more appealing the idea became. True, the two of them hadn't started of on the best of terms but they had come to respect eachother and were now on quite friendly terms, even if they had some rather different opinions of how to do things rather often but on the whole they were friends. Scott rather suspected that Logan would tease him about this for quite some time though but he would be willing to endure that if he got through this ordeal in once piece. Logan had after all. Granted, he had a healing factor...which Scott didn't want to think about or he would chicken out and run for it. Towards Brazil, Egypt or maybe some deserted island in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh hell" he thought, "I better go ask Logan before I change my mind" and with that he marched away and not two minutes later he knocked on Logan's door.

The door opened just seconds later.   
"Hi there Slim."

Scott just stand there, don't knowing what to say.

"Scott? You look a little pale. What's up?"   
"Well, " Scott starts and then stops again before finally spitting it out "I need your help Logan".   
"With what? Well, whatever it is I'll help. You know I'm the best there is at what I do."   
"Hm. Well, I certainly hope this is something you do well. I know you've done it at least once."   
"Stop beating around the bush, will ya? Just tell me what it is."

Scott sighs before answering "I've been assigned to be Jubilee's new driving teacher".   
Logan visibly pales when he hears that before he asks "Well, for what it's worth I'm sorry for you. But what can I do to help you with that?"   
"You taught Rogue didn't you?"   
"Yeah. So what?"   
"Any tips on how to survive this?"   
"Don't be in the same car."   
"Gee, that's useful."   
"It is, isn't it? But honestly, teaching Marie is one thing. Teaching Jubilee is something else entirely so whatever I say wouldn't help you."   
"Don't give me that. I know you're biased when it comes to Rogue but they both can be very reckless and wild."   
"Huh? When did Marie did something reckless?"   
"How about a month ago when we had to bail her, Jubilee and Kitty out of jail because of that stupid dare of theirs?"   
"Okay, I see your point but I'm afraid I can't help you much. I could teach Marie for two reasons only."   
"Which would be?"   
"She really wanted to learn is one. Does Jubilee want to?"   
"Are you kidding me? She's been pestering everyone nonestop since she got her learners permit."   
"Only one to go then. The other reason is that we trust eachother."   
"Damn."   
"You've got problems, Summers."   
"Don't I know it."

The next day came way too fast. Scott would have prefered if it had never arrived at all truth be told. He was dreading this as much as it's humanly possible to dread something. Of course, he knew that Jubilee had aced the theoretical test but somehow that didn't make him at all certain that she would be able to do this. Still, there was no way out and he left for the garage hoping he would survive this.

When he saw Jubilee waiting for him he tried to put on a brave face so he wouldn't make her even more nervous - "It's enough that I'm nervous" he thought to himself.

"Hi Jubilee. Ready for this?"   
"You bet I am Mr Summers! I can't wait to get started!"   
"Well, what are we waiting for then? Jump into the drivers seat and we'll get started."

Once they were both seated Jubilee started the engine, looking over to Scott saying "Ready when you are Mr Summers."   
"Just wait a minute or two" he said before he could stop himself.   
"Why?"   
"Oh, I need the valium to kick in. There. Now we can start."

Jubilee just laughed, obviously thinking he was just joking and started to drive away. Slowly at first but soon enough the car gained more and more speed. "Jubilee, slow down a little. You're already breaking the speed-limit."   
"Sorry. I guess I was too eager huh?"   
"You could say that. Now, once we've left the mansion grounds I want you to head left and then keep going in a moderate speed. No stunts."   
"Got yah."

Scott had to hand it to her, she was handling the car just perfectly. Had he worried unecessarily? The gates opened before them and Jubilee increased the speed slightly before turning to the right!

"Jubilee! I said left, not right!"   
"Sorry."   
"No need to be sorry, just pay more attention okay? And get over on the right side of the road."   
"Will do."

There wasn't much traffic around so Jubes could get over to the right side quite easily and surprisingly enough, she didn't even break any traffic regulations while doing so or the following miles speeding down the road.

The luck changed soon though. The lesson had been going on for 20 minutes when Scott told her that when the next road to the left shows up, she's going to drive up onto it. He thought he had given her enough time to prepare for that since he knew where the next one would be. But apparently not. Jubilee saw it early enough and started to prepare herself, slowing down enough and gave the sign that she was about to turn left plus checking the rearview mirrors. The sight was clear.

The car had started to turn and was right across the road when she in some way managed to make the engine cough before finally stopping with the car right across the road.

"Don't panic now, Jubilee. Just start the engine again and we will be on our way."

As hard as she tried she wasn't able to. The engine coughed and coughed but refused to start and she was gripping the steering wheel harder and harder, her hands going white. That's when Scott heard it. A truck was heading their way. He looked at Jubilee and saw that she had realized that too but the car still wouldn't start.

"No time for panic" Scott thought and fired his optic blast right through the floor, hitting the ground below him lifting the car up into the air letting the truck pass below them. Afterwards the car fell down to the ground, shaking them both up quite a bit.

"Mr Summers?"   
"Yes?"   
"I want to go home."   
"Sure. We continue this another day."

He helped Jubilee to get the car to start again but let her otherwise have control of the car. She needed to get back into the swing of things again so this one setback wouldn't make her too afraid of ever driving again.

"Okay, Jubilee. Now take us home."   
"You sure you don't want to drive?"   
"Yes, I'm sure. You can do this."

She gave him a weak smile and began to drive. Unfortunately she accidently put the car into reverse and almost panicked. Scott just laid a hand on her arm, calming her down and she got the car to go in the direction she wanted it too and they were soon back at the mansion. When they rolled through the gates, with Jubilee being in full control of the vehicle, they saw Bobby and John making a b-line for the forest which almost made Jubilee burst into tears. Not even her friends believed in her ability to learn how to drive.

"Never mind them, Jubes. You know what they're like. I know you can learn how to be a great driver."   
"Really? Why?"   
"'Cause you're not a quitter. If you want something you've always found a way to get it. You've been that way since I first got to know you and that hasn't changed has it?"   
"No, I guess not. Thank you."   
"For what?"   
"For making me feel better."   
"You're welcome. So, when do you think we should have the next lesson?"   
"How about tomorrow?"   
"You got it."

Jubilee kissed him on the cheek and left, in a considerably better mood.

"What did I do?" Scott asked himself. "Now I'm stuck with teaching her how to drive. Oh, well. Somehow she'll make it and if it saves me from having to drive her to the mall it might be worth it. And hey, she's not the only one that's not a quitter." 


End file.
